role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
A Tale of Two Kongs
A Tale of Two Kongs was an RP that was performed on September 26, 2016. Story After many chases, Inspector Cypher was given two of his very own "kaiju" straight from Japan given to him by some Viledrodes. Once the two kajin were released from their crates he discovered that they were two gorillas---EdoKong and WaseiKong. Inspector Cypher was hoping for something more but figured that they would do nonetheless. Inspector Cypher ordered the two Kongs to go find SquidMask and capture him so he could finally arrest him; and he promsed them that if the two Kongs were to succeed in capturing SquidMask, they would be greatly rewarded. The two Kongs then took off to find SquidMask. However, SquidMask appeared near behind Cypher and tied his shoes together, causing Cypher to trip and fall over. Cypher then ordered his group of Viledrodes to chase after him (SquidMask.) FlamingoMask made his first appearance when he showed up in the middle of town, just stepping out a store and hearing some strange commotion going on around. As he looked around he found a squid-themed Shadowblood taking out a group of Viledrodes. Once he saw a dim Viledrode go out and start firing his gun into the air and making a scene, FlamingoMask knew there was trouble. FlamingoMask then swooped in and took out his flail and swung his flail at the bothersome Viledrode mook, tearing it's head off. SquidMask complained that FlamingoMask stole his kill, though in truth the Viledrode guard was still alive, to which SquidMask then stabbed his bo staff at the Viledroe guard's head, killing him for good. FlamingoMask asked if that was a bit excessive but SquidMask replied to him that he shouldn't ask him how to do his job. FlamingoMask then pondered about the whereabouts on the rest of the Viledrodes and went on an investigation with SquidMask to find out what was happening. However, they were soon ambushed by more Viledrode guards. FlamingoMask decided to stay behind and hold off the guards while SquidMask went after to find out what was happening. Once SquidMask returned, it was revealed that Inspector Cypher had just gotten two 'Kongs named EdoKongand WaseiKong to assist him in arresting SquidMask. After taking care of the Viledrode guards, FlamingoMask joined SquidMask in the fight against the two 'Kongs. EdoKong found SqiudMask first and chased after him by climbing a building. SquidMask attempted to bribe away by giving EdoKong a banana, but EdoKong continued to chase after him anyways. Then SquidMask vanished, leaving EdoKong confused. EdoKong and WaseiKong then settled to fight off FlamingoMask. While EdoKong climbed after SquidMask, WaseiKong stayed down below to capture him, in case SquidMask decided to come down. However, SquidMask thought ahead and hid under an invisible box that way WaseiKong could not find him. After a while, WaseiKong gave up searching for SquidMask and went with EdoKong to beat up FlamingoMask. After much fighting, FlamingoMask finally defeated both WaseiKong and EdoKong by unleashing a powerful light beam at them both, causing them to fly away and landing ontop of Inspector Cypher. SquidMask returned back to FlamingoMask and congratulated him by saying he didn't do bad. FlamingoMask thanked him and then walked away. Important Events * The very first appearance of FlamingoMask! * EdoKongu and WaseiKongu debut here as well. Trivia * Prior to this RP, originally FlamingoMask appeared as a much more different character, often appearing in Rilah's and SquidMask's RPs, in where he was more of a snarky and snooty character and often spied on other Shadowbloods it seemed. This version was later retconned and this became the very first appearance of FlamingoMask instead. * The two Kong knockoffs would later go on to appear in The Bat Invasion Pt. 1: Challenge of the Vampire Nobleman. Category:Events